


Breath into My Soul and Call Me Yours (Love is More than the Milkshake We Shared)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyone want a double date sequel?, Bad Boy/Nerd, Biker Jaebum, Class President Mark, Coming Out, Coming Out Publicly, Discrimination, Double Date Sequel Is Now Posted, Double Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jae and Young K and Momo and Mina are only mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Milkshakes, Nerd Mark, This really got away from me, bad boy jaebum, double dates, thanks for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 2: First Date with their First Kiss + Sharing a MilkshakeThis really got away from me and turned itself into a bad boy/nerd ficJaebum is the bad boy on the block, the person no one looks at twice if they want to keep those eyes. Mark is the brilliant student with a caring soul. Their paths cross in an unconventional way and they go on an unconventional first date. Both can only hope that their relationship stays unconventional. Who wants a normal relationship anyway?**Now Posted with Day 19: Double Dates (Nerd!Mark and Bad Boy!Jaebum)**





	1. First Dates and Chocolate Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for Day 2 everyone! I forgot to say it yesterday, so I'll say it today. Happy Pride Month everyone! 
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing June 2nd ^^ I'm still working on stories, so if there are any requests, please let me know!

Jaebum did not arrive fifteen minutes early and specifically choose his favorite booth in the back. He did not have to keep stalling the waiter, an old man who smelled of foot powder, who kept giving him the side-eye everytime he delayed ordering. 

He actually didn’t notice, because he absolutely didn’t care, the old man slink away and start chatting with a lady in the kitchen, but at least he wasn’t hovering.

There was no way that he sat there, glancing at his watch every five seconds as he waited for his date to arrive. He even specifically remembers not looking everytime the bell above the door rang happily, only to get his hopes up and destroy them in the next second. There was no way. He was Im Jaebum, the most intimidating guy in school, so there was no way he would do any of those things because he was excited about a date. 

In his defense, it wasn’t just any date. It was the first of hopefully many more to come. 

As much as he hates to admit it, Jaebum did not turn for the most important bell ring from the door, the one that symbolized that his date had finally arrived. He was sick of turning in his seat and watching everyone but his date walk in. The cell phone in his hands was the only source of distraction from thoughts of hopping on his bike and riding away before anything bad could happen. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. My tutoring session ran over. The student was having a really hard time with math and I didn’t want to leave when he was still confused.”

All the nervousness in Jaebum suddenly transformed into surprise as he looked up to see Mark pushing his glasses higher up his nose. There was a small, nervous smile on his lips as he continue to present his excuse, but Jaebum couldn’t care less. It only mattered that he showed up. 

“You’re only five minutes late,” The biker pointed out as he smoothly slipped his phone into his pocket before turning his full attention to Mark. Jaebum couldn’t help but notice the way Mark’s button up shirt fit his lean body snuggly, hiding how strong the school’s smartest kid really was. 

As much as Jaebum hated to admit it, a few days ago, he would have been one of the ones to believe that Mark was a weak pushover who hid behind his glasses. That was, until he saw the older intervene in a heated argument between a girl and her boyfriend. Jaebum stepped in as well, but, when it came to a fight, Mark showed that he could hold his own just as well as the biker could. Jaebum asked him out right after. 

“I know,” Mark had taken off his backpack and placed it on the seat behind him. Jaebum pulled his leather jacket on tighter. “But I hate being late.”

The waiter came over and threw their menus on the table, smiling smugly at Jaebum before walking away to give them time to think over their order. 

“Oh look,” Jaebum couldn’t help but look up at Mark’s excitement, his canines revealed as he smiled widely. “They have a free milkshake! Must be some kind of promotion for the diner.”

Jaebum scanned his own menu until he saw it - a big promotional picture in the corner of the menu surrounded by a multitude of little red hearts. “Uh, Mark, that’s for couples.”

“Exactly. We are on a date, Jaebum, or did you already forget that?” Jaebum didn’t notice the way Mark’s voice held a bit of a waver as he worried about pushing Jaebum farther and faster than he was ready to be pushed. 

He knew Jaebum’s reputation around school and thought he had the man all figured out, that is, until he stepped in to keep him and the girl, Mina, from getting beat up. It was he who had dealt the final punch and kept everyone from being injured. 

The warm fluttering of Jaebum’s heart is what prompted him to reach across the table and take Mark’s hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. “Do you think we can finish it? It’s pretty big.”

The smirk he shot Jaebum was enough to leave his mind reeling. “I can handle it. I’ve handled bigger things. Feel free to help if you want.” 

Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly to hide how surprised he was by Mark’s statement. He never would’ve expect that from the older. “What are you going to get to eat?”

“I’m thinking a burger. What about you?”

“I’m going to get a burger too.”

The waiter didn’t try to hide his judgement when they ordered the couple milkshake along with their burgers, but he didn’t say anything which was how Jaebum was going to keep it. He shot his own glare at the waiter and let his jaw jut out a little in warning. The waiter seemed to get the warning and backed off with a scared look in his eyes. Jaebum was glad that his reputation proceeded him, even among the adults in this town. 

“So, Jaebum, what do you do for fun?” Mark asked once the waiter was far enough away from their table. 

Jaebum shrugged. “Not much. I mostly just work on my bike. What about you?”

“Not much,” Mark repeated before letting out a small giggle that Jaebum thought was the most adorable thing in the world. “Mostly play Overwatch with my friends and read. Do you know Jaehyun?”

“Brian’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, we play together most of the time. Brian rides with you, right?”

“Yeah, mostly on the weekends.” The Canadian actually cared about school a little, which is still more than Jaebum. Mark couldn’t stop looking at the light blush on Jaebum’s cheeks as he looked down at the table. “I’m surprised you knew that.”

“You would not believe how much Jaehyun talks about Brian. It’s a constant stream, usually unintelligible, but you can pick out some things if you speak Jaehyunian.” 

“Maybe we should go on a double date with them sometime.”

Mark can only nod in agreement as the waiter brings their steaming hot food and cold, chocolate milkshake to the table. 

They both focus on their food, Jaebum’s comment running through their minds. Both were caught on the double date suggestion - a suggestion that had to take part in a future where they were still a couple. The idea was a little long-term, especially since they were on their first date, but both felt their heart beat faster at the idea of a future together. 

Mark grasped the straw and started sipping the chocolate milkshake. Jaebum didn’t notice and went to drink the milkshake at the same time, placing them a few centimeters apart and forcing them to stare into each other’s eyes. Mark drew away first, a light blush on his cheeks as he focused on his burger again. 

The meal continue without much conversation, both of them focused on their delicious food and the giant milkshake that they would have to finish together. Somehow, somehow, they managed to finish the milkshake. Jaebum drank a few sips while Mark pretty much drank the whole thing. The older looked really content after finishing the monstrocity, so Jaebum couldn’t find it in him to jokingly complain about not getting enough.

They both stand up to gather their stuff. This time, Mark grabs Jaebum’s hand as they walk up to the register to pay. Both internally groan when they see the old waiter is now manning the cash register. No words are exchanged as Jaebum takes out his wallet. A light breeze blows through the diner as Mark slaps down money at lightning speed. 

The old man picked up the money delicately as if touching it for too long would give him a disease. “This is not enough money. You still owe 13 dollars.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum grasped Mark’s hand even tighter in anger because he knew where this was going. He was about to reach over and grab the man by his neatly folded collar when Mark spoke up. 

“I double checked the money. That’s the amount the receipt says we owe.”

“You guys have to pay for the milkshake still.” The old man stared into their eyes unflinchingly from behind the wooden stand. “Only couples don’t have to pay.”

Mark lifted their joined hands up, drawing the waiter’s attention to the affectionate gesture. “We are a couple.”

“But you’re both boys.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be a couple,” Jaebum deadpanned. The only thing that was keeping him sane was imagining punching this guy. He didn’t want to get them kicked out and banned for life, mostly because Mark seemed to like this place. 

“Oh yeah?” The waiter crossed his arms over his chest before a gross smile spread across his face. “Then kiss.”

“What?” Mark and Jaebum both yelled out with the same grossed out tone. Yes, they did want to kiss the other eventually, but not under the menacing gaze of this old man who looked like he would either enjoy it too much or kick them out regardless. 

Out of nowhere, a lady came running out from the kitchen and pulled the old man towards the door. “Get out! How dare you talk to our customers like that!”

Once she made sure the old man was gone, she bowed to the two boys. “I deeply apologize for my father’s behavior. He’s a bit....old fashioned and stubborn. Please accept our forgiveness and accept your meal on the house.” She stood back upright and handed the money back to Mark. 

“Oh no,” Mark bowed his head and waved off the money. “It’s okay. I promise.”

“No, please, I insist.”

“We really enjoyed our meal, so you should have the money.”

Jaebum couldn’t understand why Mark wouldn’t take his money back when it could be used to purchase other things, but he didn’t have time to question it as Mark pulled him out of the restaurant. However, he did make sure to promise the nice lady that he would come back soon with Mark. 

It took a moment for him to realize why Mark stiffened as they stepped out into the evening air. The old man was still in the parking lot, his hands balled into fists at his side, which concerned both boys. Rather than part as they expected to after their date, they continued to walk together because they felt safer that way. When they heard the heavy footfalls as the old man begin to walk over towards them, Jaebum grabbed the American’s hand and ran for his bike as fast as his legs would let him. 

He picked both helmets up from the bike and handed one to Mark who stared at it in utter confusion. Jaebum didn’t think too much about his actions before placing the helmet on his head and clasping it closed. He swiftly secured his own helmet, started the bike, and zoomed off into the night. Jaebum didn’t look back, but he felt Mark turn and look. His rigid muscles loosened a bit in relaxation, but not enough for him to lose his grip around Jaebum’s waist and fall off.

Only then did Jaebum realize he had no idea where Mark lived. He slowed down a bit and waited until he felt Mark’s arms tighten around him as the older pulled himself forward to shout in Jaebum’s ear and pointed at a mansion in the nicer part of town.

Mark hopped off the bike once they were pulled into his driveway. “Thanks for the ride,” He said as he took off the helmet and handed it back to Jaebum. “And thanks for suggesting the diner. I had a really great time.”

“Really?” Jaebum fought and lost to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. “It’s okay if you didn’t have a good time. I’ve been there a few times before and that creep has never been there. I hope he’s fired.”

“He should be, but he didn’t stop me from having a good time.” Mark leaned in slowly, looking into Jaebum’s eyes until their lips connected and they both closed their eyes. 

Kissing Mark was magical. Jaebum felt his senses become hyper aware to every movement, to their location, to the way their lips fit together perfectly. The sweet press of lips was enough to make Jaebum’s heart beat against his chest. The moment seemed to last forever and yet it was still too soon when they pulled apart. 

“I’m so glad you stepped in between Mina and her boyfriend,” Jaebum muttered as he reached a hand up to stroke Mark’s cheek. “Otherwise I would’ve never asked you out.”

“It was a calculated risk, but that wasn’t Mina’s boyfriend.”

“Who was he then?” Jaebum felt his blood begin to boil when he thought about the boy raising his hand to slap Mina. He had only seen blonde hair, but he remembered his heart dropping when he recognized the blonde hair. Mark jumped into the fight to try and calm both sides. The student body president even had to fight back when the man wouldn’t be calmed. Jaebum jumped in to the fight to save Mark from a punch that he wouldn’t have seen coming while he was comforting Mina. If he wasn’t the boyfriend, who would do such a thing?

“They were friends, but I assume that’s not true anymore.” Mark shrugged. “Mina’s dating Momo. Didn’t you know that?”

“She is? Wow........That actually makes sense....” Jaebum thought something was going on between the two, from their casual touches to not so casual glances when they thought no one was looking, but he forgot all about that after the fight. Neither girl was in his class, but he knew who they were. Mina was on the student council with Mark and Momo danced for the school team. They were an incredibly cute pair and everyone could see that. “We should go on a double date with them too.”

“We should, but you can’t tell anyone else. I thought people knew. They might be trying to keep it under wraps for now. I only told you since you’re my boyfriend.” Mark let out a little giggle since that was his first time saying the title out loud. “Good night Jaebum. See you in study hall.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s lips before running inside.

Jaebum let out a groan at the thought of study hall the next day. “See you then. Good night!” He shouted after Mark before starting his bike and driving away. 

As he drove back to his empty, tiny apartment, he couldn’t help but let his mind go over that very eventful first date. His mind never wandered far from Mark and what he did or said. 

Jaebum agreed with Mark. Even with the creep, he was able to have an amazing time. There was never a dull moment when they were together. 

He most certainly did not stay up all night planning their next date.


	2. Double Dates Are Just As Great (But I’d Rather Spend Time Alone With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19: Double Dates (Nerd!Mark and Bad Boy!Jaebum)
> 
> Now that Mark and Jaebum have been dating for a couple months, they think it's time they finally follow through with their suggestion of going on double dates with their friends. All while trying to protect their relationship and feelings from the discrimination that is so common in this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^^ I am finally back with a pretty long sequel to this story! I apologize for taking so much time to write and post this installment! It's quite long, so I sincerely hope it is enough to tide everyone over until I find motivation to work on the next one. 
> 
> I don't know what happened while I was writing this, but I think double dates gave me a lot of room while writing. This story mostly wrote itself which is always nice! I tried to show that not only were the people homophobic, but they were also judgmental of which neighborhood the boys came from. There's a lot more to the characters and the way they live their lives in this chapter than the first one, which I hope everyone enjoys!

“All right everyone, pile out!” Jaehyung announced loudly as he roughly pulled up to the large roller skating rink in the center of town. There was a giant roller skate out front to display the function of the one story building.

 

Everyone climbed out of the car and headed inside to the cool arena. They all decided easily to take a car as a matter of convenience on the double date. It wasn’t that hard to do the math - one car or two bikes. Jaehyung was nice enough to offer to drive all of them. Brian sat in the passenger seat while Mark and Jaebum climbed into the back seat.

 

There was no place else Mark would rather be in that moment than on a double date with his two friends. Jaehyung was his best friend and it was because he was dating Brian that the two knew each other so well and were becoming even closer. Sometimes they even hung out without Jae, which he would complain loudly about. But both knew it was for show since he couldn’t keep the smile at bay long enough to walk away before it broke across his face.

 

Mark hoped it would be the same with Jaebum. On one hand, Brian knew Jaebum extremely well since they grew up in the same neighborhood and rode together. On the other, Jaehyung only knew  _ of  _ Jaebum from school, which meant that he only truly knew of his reputation and the few things Brian had shared. He hadn’t ever really talked to him or tried to know the real him. That didn’t stop Jaehyung from squealing in delight when Mark suggested a double date.

 

The four of them came up with the idea of a roller skating double date together. It wasn’t trivia night, as Mark had suggested, but no one wanted to do that but the Class President. His suggestion was met with groans from the other three guys.

 

While Brian was more studious in school than he liked to let on, he still wasn’t interested. Jaehyung did well in school with a natural ability found in his genetics. He would much rather be playing games than studying. For the little amount that Jaehyung cared for school, Jaebum cared even less. He slept through most of his classes and never turned in his work.

 

Mark knew all of this and yet he was naive enough to still suggest a trivia night. A man could dream, he supposed. In the end, it was even more short lived than he thought it would be.

 

The four pulled on their skates after paying the extra money for rentals. None of them had their own skates since they didn’t go that often. With the way Jaebum was looking around, eyes wide at everything in the large arena, it seemed like it was his first time in such a place.

 

“Have you been here before?” Mark asked as he stepped out onto the rink. He couldn’t remember Jaebum saying or even suggesting as much while they were planning the double date. However, the chances were quite high (he refused to do the math to figure out exactly how high) since Jaebum lived far away from the center of town. Mark didn’t know exactly where he lived except that it was past the pond that seperated the affluent and not-so-wealthy households.

 

Jaebum shook his head before looking down at his feet to keep from falling over as he stepped onto the rink. He looked quite small in that moment as he ventured to try something new. “Never. Believe it or not, I’ve never been skating before.”

 

“Really?” Mark smiled as Jaebum shared this information with him. They had only been dating for a couple months now and everything was still new. There was still so much they could learn about each other and they both drank in anything they could learn like it was an oasis in the desert. “Never?”

 

“I really wanted to go, so that’s why I agreed with Jae and Brian. Sorry I didn’t agree to trivia night.” Jaebum would have given him a comforting smile with that sentence if he wasn’t too busy focusing on not falling on his butt. He began to teeter with every movement and gust of wind that blew his way.

 

Mark waved away Jaebum’s apology before taking his hand. “Here, let me help you. Skating is hard, especially for your first time.”

 

Jaebum took a step onto the rink and wobbled like he was a baby calf taking his first steps in the world. He gripped Mark’s hand tightly and grabbed onto the railing to keep from falling over with his other hand.

 

“Watch the other skaters,” Mark suggested as he pointed to one extremely talented little girl who was skating backwards. “You can watch how they’re moving their skates and mimic them.”

 

Jaebum raised his gaze so that brown eyes connected with brown eyes and the world stopped moving so quickly. “There’s only one person I’d let teach me how to skate. Let’s see your moves.”

 

Jaehyung’s laugh reached their ears from the other side of the rink as he and Brian skated comfortably together. The two were naturals at skating and somehow even more natural together. They seemed to move to a rhythm only they could hear as each movement was perfectly in sync.

 

Mark rolled his eyes happily at the other couple before taking a few steps to show Jaebum how it was done. He turned back around and easily took hold of Jaebum’s hand again. “Are you ready? We can go as slowly as you want.”

 

“Don’t let go,” Jaebum whispered in Mark’s ear before pushing off the wall.

  
They weren’t as in sync as Jaehyung and Brian, but Jaebum was moving easily enough that he could keep up with Mark’s pace. It wasn’t long before the other couple completed their lap around the rink and caught back up with the younger couple.

 

“Hey guys!” Jaehyung greeted, a wide smile betraying the privacy of his own emotions and placing on them display for everyone. Despite being new to skating and having to learn, it was obvious that Jaebum was having a great time. “How’s it going?”

 

“Are you guys doing okay?” Mark could tell that Brian’s question was more meaningful by the way he asked the question. Of course he would know that Jaebum had never been roller skating before.

 

Jaebum’s smile was dazzling even as he still struggled slightly on his skates. “Yeah, we’re doing great!”

 

“Jaebum is learning really quickly,” Mark praised to his friends. That was the point in having a boyfriend after all. He was proud of Jaebum and how quickly he was picking up skating.

 

“Not as quickly as Brian did.” Jae smirks at his best friend and grabs his boyfriend’s hand in a display of superiority.

 

It didn’t help that Brian immediately squeezed back and smiled softly at Jae.

 

“Oh yeah? I’ll race you around the track!”

 

Jaebum chuckled as he was reminded how competitive his boyfriend is. He learned the most important lesson of life a few months ago when he first met Mark - don’t judge others based on appearance. There was always so much to them than surface level.

 

“I’ll stay here with Jaebum,” Brian tells them, but neither American is listening since they’re both too focused on their sudden competition.

 

The two stood by the rail and talked about  _ completely normal  _ things (like how they weren’t surprised that the double date had dissolved into this and bikes they wanted to buy but were too broke to even look at) while the two went around the track not once, but many, many times. Whenever one lost, they demanded a rematch and got it by childishly calling the other chicken. (This tactic worked more for Jae since he was used to being called a chicken because of his appearance.) It got to the point where Jaebum and Brian’s stomachs were grumbling loud enough for people to give them weird looks as they skated by.

 

“Hey,” Brian called to their crazy boyfriends when they got within earshot again. It was important to get their attention quickly before they went racing off again. “One more lap, winner take all, and then let’s go eat!”

 

Mark and Jaehyung barely slow down as Brian calls to them, but they nod in understanding before shooting off around the track again. Their hair is both ruffled from the generated breeze, but Jae’s hair is somehow sticking up in all directions already.

 

They’re neck and neck until Mark slowed down towards the finish line, allowing Jaehyung to shoot forward and win the race. He hollered in victory, arms pumped in the air. He didn’t lower them until he made his way over to the two bikers.

 

“I won!!! WOOHOOO! IN YOUR FACE, TUAN!”

 

Jaebum wanted to disappear in the floor as everyone, and he means everyone, turned to stare at them. Brian skated over to Jae and gave him a congratulatory kiss before patting down his hair.

 

“Whatever,” Mark muttered. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” He grabbed Jaebum’s cold hand and headed over to the rink exit.

 

They took off their skates together and made their way to the food area. Neither looked back to see if the other couple was following them. It wasn’t that hard to tell that they we're right behind them when Jae wrapped his arms around both of their necks in anticipation of food.

 

“What should we get?” Brian asked as he leaned casually on the counter beside Jae before pushing off the surface and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Mark couldn’t help but think he looked kinda cool in either pose. Someone who was definitely out of Jae’s league, although the general public would completely disagree if they knew about Brian’s hobby and the crew he usually ran with. Personally, Mark didn’t care (obviously since he was dating Jaebum, who ran in the same crew). Besides, it shouldn’t matter what outsiders think as long as the people in the relationship are happy.

 

Jaebum turned to Mark, squeezing his hand as he did so. As soon as those brown eyes were trained on him, the older felt his insides melt from the loving warmth flooding his whole body. A minute passed before he remembered to squeeze back. “What are you going to get?”

 

“I’m thinking a burger. What about you?”

 

The Class President was observant and smart, so he knew the smirk that spanned Jaebum’s lips was something to be wary of. “I’m thinking a milkshake. Do you want to share?”

 

“I’d love to share with you,” Mark answered, ignoring Jae’s protests about how that wasn’t enough food. Brian shushed him by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. It was effective, as he knew it would be.

 

After Mark and Jaebum ordered, Brian ordered the chicken fingers and Jae ordered a hot dog. They got a single soda to share between them. It didn’t take long for their food to be handed to them, although it seemed longer with the delicious aromas giving them a preview of what was about to come. The four walked over to a booth in the corner and slid in with the couples sitting side-by-side.  

 

Jae wasted no time in judging his boyfriend. He pointed a finger at Brian’s food. “Why did you get chicken? You always get chicken! Aren’t you  _ sick  _ of chicken?”

 

“Not at all.” Brian turned to Jae, making deliberate eye contact as he bit into the tender nugget. “I  _ love  _ the taste of chicken.”

 

Jae turned bright red as Mark and Jaebum started coughing in surprise. They couldn’t look up from their food or make contact with the older couple without risking an awkward explanation or excuse. They all knew what Brian was really saying.

 

“Yah, why would you say that? You made it awkward!” There was a slight smacking sound as Jae hit Brian’s shoulder. Rather than react with a complaint, Brian pulled Jae in for a kiss.

 

Mark could tell Jae was grinning ear to ear despite what he said. He was about to take a bite of his food when he heard something he hadn’t expected to hear while at the skating rink. His long fingers curled around his tray and he disappeared under the table without a word.

 

“Mark, what are you d-”

 

They didn’t get to hear the end of Jaebum’s question as he was interrupted by a high, feminine voice. “Oh Jae, I didn’t expect to see you here!”

 

“Oh.....hey Yejin.” Jae’s voice fell flat with disappointment, but the person the voice belonged to either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

 

Mark took the last bite of his food and stared at Jaebum’s shoes as he waited for Yejin to leave. He noticed that one of Jaebum’s shoes were untied, so he made sure that was nice and tight for his boyfriend.

 

“Are you not here with Mark? I’m surprised you’re out with  _ these two  _ in public and not him.”

 

The way she said  _ these two _  was a cruel sneer. Jaebum flinched, prompting Mark to massage his calf reassuringly. All they could hope was that the conversation would be over soon.

 

“Who are you here with?”

 

“My boyfriend!” The girl’s voice was a gush of excitement. “Looks like he’s done renting our shoes! I just wanted to come say hi to you, Jae! Please tell Mark I’ll see him on Monday.”

 

Mark could practically hear the way she glared at Brian and Jaebum before she ran off.

 

“She’s gone,” Jaebum muttered. He bent down and grabbed Mark’s tray for him before helping him out from under the table. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Yeah man, why’d you do that? You know how much of a nightmare Yejin is. Forcing me talk to her alone is cruel!”

 

“Who is she, anyway?” Brian’s eyes reflected his confusion clearly. He was comfortable in this group, so he didn’t bother hiding what he was feeling.

 

It made what Mark had to say harder. “She’s from my neighborhood.” Which was code for the rich neighborhood. He made sure to make eye contact with Jaebum and Brian to make sure they understood. “I’m pretty sure she’s the most popular girl in school. Close minded in all matters.”

 

Silence fell over the table for a few tense seconds before Jaebum broke it. “Let’s head out,” He suggested after making sure everyone was done with their food.

 

They all slid out from the booth and headed towards the exit. Yejin had left everyone feeling upset and thinking about all the ways they stood out from the crowd, how they differed from society’s model of a perfect person.

 

Once they were outside, Mark grabbed Jaebum’s hand and pulled him to the other side of Jae’s car, so they could talk without being seen by anyone inside. “You know why I went under the table, right? I’m not ashamed to be out in public with you or anything, but I didn’t know if you were ready to be out at school.”

 

“Thank you, Mark. You’re so smart,” He breathed out before tightly gripping the back of Mark’s neck and smashing their lips together.

 

Jaebum shot Mark a lopsided grin before opening the door. “After you, my dear.”

 

Mark slid in, Jaebum following right after and entangling their hands in the safe backseat of Jae’s car. The world was scary and unpredictable and often cruel, but they felt secure with the doors of the car closed, protecting them from the outside elements.

 

Jae unceremoniously dropped Brian and Jaebum off at Brian’s house in the poor neighborhood before heading back the way they came. Mark moved up to the passenger seat and made sure to glare at the roller rink, and hopefully Yejin’s direction, as they passed by on their way back home.

 

“Bye Jae,” Mark waved at his best friend as he continued driving on the circular driveway that would lead him out without him having to back out. He waited until Jae was completely out of sight before he turned and walked up the wide steps to the expansive porch that wrapped around the house. It was a large house, most would probably consider it a mansion.

 

Most would probably be happy here too, but Mark only wanted to be where Jaebum was. He made sure to slam the door behind him for extra emphasis, but it only prompted his parents to question where he had been.

 

And that was the end of their first double date.

 

* * *

 

Their fifth date was a surprise. At least it was a surprise for Mark. Jaebum had planned the whole thing, only texting him a couple hours before to let him know when the younger would be picking him up.

 

Mark was out front of his house ten minutes early, anxiously waiting for Jaebum to pull up. He heard the low rumble of the bike before he saw it.

 

Jaebum easily pulled up the driveway, looking so natural in Mark’s life and home. The biker had barely stopped before the class president had jumped on and clasped his helmet. Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist tightly, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Rather than give an answer, Jaebum allowed the engine to roar to life before they took off into the night. Mark could easily detect the loud laugh over the engine as they drove.

 

He was surprised when they didn’t take the exit out of the affluent neighborhood, but instead headed into the shopping center there. The shopping center was massive and fancy as was anything this side of town touched. There were a multitude of stores for fashion, recreation, decoration, cooking, anything you could name. An huge section of the town was dedicated to restaurants. There were even fairy lights wrapped around the trees and roofs of the buildings.

 

“Jaebum,” Mark asked warily as he climbed off the bike once Jaebum had parked. “Why are we here?” If he was being honest, he thought the two would never have a date in this part of town. Alot of people wouldn’t understand or accept someone from the poor neighborhood.

 

“Just trust me, please.” Jaebum’s voice was pleading and that was all Mark needed to know that he did trust Jaebum, completely, with his whole being. There was no way he could go back or undo the flood of emotions that overtook him whenever he was in Jaebum’s presence.

 

Most would say they’re in too deep, but he never had a problem with treading water.

 

Jaebum lead him to a brick building that he recognized. Music flowed out the door and into the night air. His heart jumped up to his throat, making him feel like he was suffocating from the love he felt for the younger. “Jaebum, did you know this place does Trivia Night? And that it’s my favorite place for trivia night?”

 

“What? I had no idea. It’s not like I would use my resources and ask Jae or anything like that.” Sarcasm didn’t do anything for Mark, but the proud smirk on Jaebum’s face made his heart beat faster. Jaebum pulled the front of Mark’s shirt hard enough to force the older to walk inside, which helped break his trance.

 

They made their way to one of the few unoccupied table in the back that was still visible, but would give them more privacy. Most of the tables already had people sitting at them as they prepared for trivia night with soju and beer. Jaebum picked up a menu which Mark promptly took out of his hands.

 

“Now it’s your turn to trust me.” Jaebum only looked mildly concerned that his ability to choose what he ate was taken from him. Mark knew it was a huge win that Jaebum didn’t even protest.

 

The people around them were loud, filling up the whole space, but Mark and Jaebum carved out a space together in the way they looked at each other and the way they held each other’s hands. There’s no need for words when they can say everything they wanted to with their actions.

 

They’re off in their own little world when the waitress walked up to them and all but squealed in delight. “Why if it isn’t my favorite customer! What took you so long to come back?”

 

“Seolhee, how are you doing? How are the kids?” Mark is beaming at the energetic waitress who has a twin smile on her face.

 

“They’re doing great, but they would be doing even better if you came and saw them!”

 

Mark’s cheerful laugh enveloped the space around them. “Is that your way of trying to get me to babysit for you again?”

 

“No, not at all, but now that you’ve brought it up...” A blush spread on Seolhee’s cheeks from the embarrassment of turning her statement around and asking Mark to babysit.

 

“When do you need me?”

 

“Are you free this Friday? I know it’s a little late for me to be asking you since you probably already have plans...” The waitress trailed off in uncertainty as she looked down at the ground.

 

“Seolhee,” Mark smiled widely. “I’ll be there. Just text me the details, okay?”

 

“Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver!” She pulled Mark into a tight hug before releasing him again. “Oh, and who is this?”

 

“Seolhee, this is Jaebum, my boyfriend.”

 

The two shared a meaningful look and Seolhee nodded. “Your secret is safe with me. Do you want the usual?”

 

“Yes please, Seolhee! You’re a doll.”

 

Jaebum waited until the waitress was gone before leaning closer to Mark and whispering, “What just happened?”

 

“That’s Seolhee. She’s a friend of my mom’s, but I think at this point I’m closer with her. This job is just a hobby for her and a way to earn a little more money for her family.”

 

Jaebum let the tension unravel from his shoulders as he settled into his seat. He felt comfortable as he sat across from his boyfriend, only because of his boyfriend’s warm presence, even if he struggled to understand how someone’s job could be their hobby. The crowd had grown even more while they were having their conversation and trivia night was about to start. “That was nice of you to agree to babysit her kids.”

 

Mark squeezed his arm in response, warmth blossoming immediately on the skin he touched, and Trivia Night began right after. As the night wore on, Jaebum began to worry that he suddenly turned invisible. After they named the team together, Mark was answering all the questions without consulting him. He wasn’t upset at all since he knew this would happen. Mark was in his element and it was nice to see him so comfortable that he could let loose like this. He felt safe enough around Jaebum to not worry about being judged by him.

 

The usual that Mark ordered turned out to be a huge helping of bulgogi, soju, and a million different sides. Jaebum went to town on the delicious, steaming hot food and fed Mark when he could, but the older wasn’t really focused on eating. His attention was primarily focused on winning the competition.

 

All was going well until a kid from their school, Taksu, walked in to head to the bar, but immediately stopped in his tracks when he spotted them. Jaebum knew this would probably happen, it was a calculated risk, but his fists still tightened as he glared back at the other boy. They were peers, but Taksu would probably hate Jaebum even thinking that since it made them seem as if they were on the same level.

 

“Let’s go,” Mark whispered into his ear.

 

“No, I’m not running away anymore.” Jaebum squeezed Mark’s thigh. He was surprised that the other even noticed despite the ongoing competition. “I’m ready for everyone to know about us.”

 

Jaebum almost regretted his decision. Not because of Taksu, but because of all the adults that were staring at him, judging him. It was written plainly on their faces that they could tell he was from the poorer neighborhood and their pointed smiles said there would be consequences.

 

The rest of the competition passed in a blur. Mark didn’t win since he was distracted for the whole second half, but he did come in a very close second. Rather than rush out, they sat at their table and slowly sipped their soju, deliberately ignoring Taksu and all the adults as they continued to glare at the couple.

 

They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand, purposefully giving Taksu enough evidence so that even he can put two and two together to get four. The night air is warm with a light breeze blowing in their faces. The stars twinkle down on them brightly.

 

“Hey princesses!” The wrestler was trailing after them with large steps as he tried to catch up. They didn’t dare to look back since they could hear his breathing right behind them. Mark let out an unmanly screech and jumped a foot in the air when he felt a strong hand grip the back of his neck.

 

Jaebum wasted no time before spinning around and decking Taksu right on the nose. He feel to the pavement like a bag of bricks as they both hear a loud, clearly audible crack. “You might want to watch what you say, Taksu, or you’ll regret it.”

 

The couple only managed to keep their composure until they reached Jaebum’s bike.

 

“You’re so strong, Jaebum. That was so impressive,” Mark growled against his lips before pressing his body flush against the other. There was something liberating about putting their relationship on display like that rather than hiding it away. Even their kisses became more fierce as their tongues battled for dominance in the parking lot.

 

Jaebum let out a high whine as Mark bit down on his bottom lip with a lot of force. He tried to put words behind his breathy gasps, but nothing came out. Instead, he let his hands do the talking as they slipped under Mark’s shirt and began to explore the expanse of hidden skin. Mark retaliated by pulling Jaebum’s head back roughly by his hair. He stopped to admire his view as Jaebum’s adam apple bobbed up and down before nibbling any skin he can reach along his jaw, his neck, and especially his sharp collarbones.

 

They eventually managed to pull away from each other, letting out identical high whines at the loss of contact. Somehow Jaebum managed to get Mark and himself home without doing anything more. When he closed his eyes, he could feel Mark’s hands roaming all over his body, pulling at his hair. The bites Mark left behind have changed to a dark purple that Jaebum wears around his apartment proudly. He can’t help the sharp twist in his gut whenever he pressed his fingers over the mark. Jaebum could only hope that his touches were driving Mark just as crazy.

 

* * *

 

Mark drove them to school the next day, greeting Jaebum outside of his apartment building with coffee and breakfast. The younger was heading out to grab his bike when he noticed the car in the street right out front. He climbed in without any questions, still half asleep from helping his parents in the store late into the evening.

 

Jaebum helped them out and they paid him like a regular employee since they couldn’t afford to support him in any other way. They lived separately because of their financial situation, but he made sure to be present for at least two dinners in their apartment. He knew he was lucky to be so close to his family, especially after meeting Mark and learning that he rarely saw his family despite living in the same house.

 

“How did you get my address?” Jaebum’s tired voice filled the car only after he had drank enough of his coffee that he could process a conversation.

 

“You’re not the only one who can use their resources, Im Jaebum.”

 

“Why did you get my address?” The scenery passing by the car was comforting in a way that Jaebum rarely got to experience. The coffee helped him wake up, but he still felt relaxed as he sunk even lower into his seat. “I would’ve told you if you had just asked...”

 

Mark didn’t look at Jaebum since he was driving and didn’t want to lose focus. “You’re right, I should’ve asked you. I just thought it would be a nice surprise.”

 

“Is this because of what happened last night?” It wasn’t hard for Jaebum to tell that Mark had put that beautiful brain of his to use in order to figure out the best way to protect them both from what was to come.

 

“A little. It’s better to present a united front, blah blah,” Jaebum hated how it sounded like they were going to war - but in a way they were. It was them versus all of the close minded people in their town. “But I also just really wanted to see you.”

 

Mark took one hand off the steering wheel and intertwined their hands. Jaebum smiled over at his boyfriend even if he wouldn’t see it. The two had been going out for months now, but somehow it felt like it was starting all over again. Jaebum couldn’t say that he loved Mark as much as when they started dating because that would be lying. The passion he felt for Mark had grown exponentially with every moment they spent together, everything they learned about each other and every secret they shared. There was so much more they could do now that they’re out in the public eye. It was liberating and Jaebum could feel the weight of fear being shed from his heart.

 

Once the car was parked in Mark’s normal parking spot (close to the school for the Class President), they climbed out together and headed inside. Mark pressed a quick kiss to Jaebum’s cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch,” He whispered before heading into the office for morning announcements.

 

Everything was going well, at least there was an illusion of things going well, until Mark got to lunch and saw the fresh, matching black eyes that Jaebum and Taksu wore like badges of honor. He didn’t even try to hide his confusion when Taksu sat down at their table and was laughing with Jaebum like an old friend, despite being bitter rivals. Taksu rode with the gang in the rich neighborhood while Jaebum rode with the gang in the poor neighborhood, so Mark wasn’t even exaggerating.

 

“Did I miss something?” Mark had been quiet this whole time as he at his food and tried to process what was happening.

 

Jaebum jumped in surprise before shooting a gummy smile at Mark. “Oh hey babe.” Despite being at school and sitting with Taksu, he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s lips. “I didn’t see you there. Taksu and I had another, let’s say  _ chat _ , this morning in homeroom. I gotta say it went pretty well.”

 

“Did it now?” Mark looked from Jaebum to Taksu and back to Jaebum. His stomach twisted into knots when his gaze settled on Jaebum’s black eye. “Let’s go to the nurse after lunch.”

 

Taksu started laughing loudly, his laugh echoing off the cafeteria walls. Everyone turned to look at them. “Wow Im, I didn’t know you need your boyfriend to baby you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jaebum told Mark with a wave of his hand. “Not the worst injury I’ve ever had.”

 

Mark bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything else. Instead, he nodded and kept eating. After a few minutes of contemplation, he picked a strawberry out of his lunch and fed it to Jaebum. The younger happily took the strawberry with a strong thank you that also resonated through the cafeteria.

  
  


When the final bell rang after the Vice President finished up the afternoon announcements, Mark quickly packed up his quickly and ran to the bathroom. He got out of the classroom early enough that he didn’t have to fight against the stream of students heading towards the exit. The cold water on his face barely made him feel better.

 

He placed his glasses back on his face and blinked back at his reaction. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even more pronounced then they did this morning. As he continued to examine his appearance, he thought over what he had overheard while standing in the hallway.

 

_ All he could hear was the shrill voice of his English teacher telling the other teachers in the faculty lounge, “Now that Mark is dating that Im kid, we won’t have to worry about him being a problem!” _

 

_ “I just hope that the Im kid doesn’t turn Mark into a rebel like him.” The low voice of another teacher, unfamiliar to Mark, chimed in. _

 

_ Mark barely had time to wonder how the teachers were tuned in to the latest gossip when a third voice chimed in, this time of the principal. “That Im kid is such a terrible influence. He’s violent and vulgar, but I’m certain Mark will soon see how terrible of a person he is.” _

 

It made Mark  _ sick  _ to hear the faculty talking that way, as if they knew him or Jaebum well enough to comment on their relationship. They knew nothing except how to gossip. Most of them barely even knew the subject they were supposed to be teaching to the students of this school.

 

After straightening out his outfit and checking his smile in the mirror, Mark headed outside. He wasn’t surprised to see Jaebum already leaning against his car once he reached the parking lot. Rather than acknowledge Jaebum’s questioning gaze, he unlocked the car and slammed the door behind him once he was in the driver’s seat.

 

Jaebum closed his door with enough force to actually close it, but still light in comparison with Mark’s loud slam. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes.” The word barely fit between Mark’s teeth as he ground the word out. It didn’t matter that he put in the effort to answer in the affirmative when Jaebum would be able to tell that he was not okay in the slightest.

 

The only good thing that happened to him was that he had managed to avoid Yejin for the whole day. While Mark considered that a win, it was still a small one compared to everything else that had happened.

 

“Mark, come on. Tell me what’s wrong.” Jaebum’s long fingers wrapped around his arm and squeezed comfortingly. The touch said everything he needed to say.  _ You can tell me anything. _

 

“It’s ridiculous,” Jaebum opens his mouth to interceded, but Mark keeps talking anyway, the words coming out in a rush. “But I overheard the teacher’s talking in the faculty lounge.”

 

“Let me guess. They had heard the news about the newest couple on campus and were surprisingly not homophobes or worried about how we come from different neighborhoods, but had some great things to say about how I’m going to  _ taint  _ you.”

 

The American blinked a few times, head tilting in confusion. “Were you there? I didn’t see you.”

 

“No, but they’re pretty unoriginal in their complaints about me.” He shrugged and slid his hand lower to take Mark’s hand in his, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. “Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”

 

“You ate lunch a couple of hours ago!”

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes as if what he was about to say was obvious. “Yeah, but that was school cafeteria food. It can only sustain a person so much.”

 

The engine purred to life under Mark’s movements, rolling down the road smoothly as they head to a restaurant for some food before driving Jaebum back home. Neither bothered to be discreet with their touches of hands or lips on the other’s person. Everything is comfortable and perfect and, for once, they can be who they are without any worry.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum and Mark avoid making any plans for the weekend, so they can spend some much needed time together. It’s quite a feat that they’re able to get out of a bike show, a road trip, a debate team match up, a basketball game, and another double date with Jae and Brian with some mumbled excuses. Jae and Brian accept their weak excuses, but the others need much more convincing before releasing them from their prior plan.

 

Mark walked down the grimey hallways before stopping in front of Jaebum’s place. He pulled his jacket together around him before knocking on the door. It didn’t need to be loud when the apartment was so tiny and the walls were so thin. The American felt his heart stop when Jaebum pulled the door open and his signature smile lit up his face. Three important words bubbled up his throat, but Mark pressed his lips to Jaebum’s before they can spill over.

 

Those long fingers wrapped into Mark’s shirt and pulled him inside quickly, the door slamming behind them.

 

Jaebum ran a hand through Mark’s blonde locks, pulling hard enough to get a reaction. Mark cradled the back of Jaebum’s head with one hand and ran his other thumb over the moles above his eye. They sucked the breath from each other’s mouths as Jaebum pushed Mark up against the wall roughly.

 

Mark didn’t breath in through his nose unless he knew he would catch a whiff of Jaebum’s spice deodorant. The apartment had a gut wretching smell that was as much a part of the space as the moldy wall despite all of Mark’s efforts to air out the apartment, bring in new scents, do literally  _ anything _  to get rid of the smell.

 

He was suddenly brought back to the present when Jaebum squeezes his hips with a crushing force. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“How much I like being here,” Mark answers sincerely as he pulls Jaebum’s shirt over his head. It’s true even with the mold and the smell. It’s true because Jaebum is here.

 

Jaebum scoffed and returned the favor, running a hand down Mark’s chest once his shirt is discarded somewhere on the floor. While Jaebum is ripped (much to Mark’s drooling appreciation), Mark has defined muscles on his lean frame. “Oh yeah, sure. I bet you love being here when you have a mansion you can hang out in. You have a whole floor to yourself, Mark, why would you like being here?”

 

“How dense can you be,” Mark rolled his eyes before digging his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders, before he connects their lips together in a deeply passionate kiss. Once they both became short on breath, he peppered kisses along Jaebum’s jaw, sucking at the side of his neck. “It’s because you’re here.”

 

They make it to the bed (there isn’t even a separate bedroom in the tiny, moldy apartment) only because they’re both aware they’re going to use the couch later for a movie night.

  
  


They’re cuddling in front of the tv, legs folded underneath them and a blanket shared between them, on the light brown couch that used to be pure white at one point. Mark was leaning on Jaebum’s chest with his ear right over his heart. He wasn’t following the plot since the timed beat is so distracting, but he didn’t mind at all. Both of them are fully clothed in pullovers and pajama pants. Mark didn’t bring his own because he knew he wanted to borrow Jaebum’s, especially his red sweatshirt that was so long he got sweater paws.

 

“You know,” Mark began as he wrapped an arm around Jaebum’s waist. There was a beautiful, emotional beach scene happening on the screen. It was important to the plot, but he didn’t care. “People think you’re so strong and that you have to be strong because there’s nothing in that head of yours, but you’re so smart, Jaebum. You’re so smart and resourceful and brave.”

 

Jaebum’s arms were wrapped around Mark in a hug before he began rubbing his hands over the older’s back. “I hate to admit it, but I sincerely thought you were a goody two shoes, stick in the mud before that whole fight thing happened with Mina’s friend. I judged you and if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have learned how strong you are, Mark, both emotionally and physically. You’re more than just how smart you are. I love you.”

 

Mark’s eyes widened before he reached up to Jaebum’s lips. They share a slow kiss with heat behind it, but both are too lazy to do anything about it.

 

When they pulled away, Mark was pouting. Jaebum felt his heart quicken and dare to burst out of his chest in response. “How dare you. I wanted to say it first.”

 

Jaebum let out a warm, unbridled laugh before he pinched Mark’s cheek. “I guess you’re just too slow, baby.”

 

“I love you, Jaebum,” Mark shared after placing his head back over Jaebum’s heart. He knew that he would never forget the erratic beat that followed right after. “You make me feel safe.”

 

They tried to actually pay attention to the movie after their heartfelt talk, but ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms instead.

 

* * *

 

Mark hated sweating, despite being on the basketball team. He hated dancing when everyone around him was so fluid. His own stiff joints refused to cooperate and move in the same way as the instructor. Not to mention the room was starting to heat up because of all the bodies and movement that was happening.

 

Next to him, Jaebum was having a great time following the zumba instructor, putting his own little flair on the moves to make them  _ even better _ . Mark didn’t think he would ever understand the sorcery involved. He turned his head to glance at the girls on his other side, heart dropping when he saw them moving energetically to the music. They even have the gall to laugh from how much  _ fun  _ they’re having and share a soft smile.

 

Surprisingly, it had been Jaebum to make the first move in approaching Mina and Momo for a double date rather than Mark. They four started a group chat to which Momo suggested a Zumba Class, Mina enthusiastically agreed, and Jaebum said it was fine. Mark was silly enough to try suggesting a trivia night and he was shot down even faster than with Jae and Brian. He knew better, but he wanted to at least try suggesting a different idea.

 

That was how he ended up in the hot room, sweating off the weight he needed since he was skinny enough as is. He was happy to see that Jaebum, Mina, and Momo were having a great time, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was going to pass out soon from exhaustion.

 

Luckily he had no plans to walk the next day, but the soreness wouldn’t be caused by the one and only Im Jaebum. Instead, it would be because he was forced to exercise. They really owed him big time.

 

Once the class ended, Mark dropped to the floor in exhaustion, but played it off like he wanted to do some cool down stretches. Jaebum brought him his water while Momo joined him on the floor to stretch as well.

 

“Thank you,” He told Jaebum gratefully before turning his attention to Momo. The blonde girl was going much harder on her warm up stretches than anyone really should. “Did you enjoy the class?”

 

“Very much.” Momo jumped up to her feet with grace only a top notch dancer could have before walking up to Mina. She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist while whispering something in her ear which caused Mina to laugh.

 

The pair came over to where the boys were standing to check up on them even though they were trying to be subtle about it. The room was completely cleared out besides for the four of them and they knew the room would be filled with the next class soon. Judging by how red Mark was, he probably wouldn’t survive another high energy class.

 

“So,” Mina smiled widely as she addressed the group. “How about we go get some ice cream?”

 

Momo nodded against Mina’s shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend’s waist. The two hadn’t separated since Momo first wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist. Both boys pretended it grossed them out, but they actually found it adorable.

 

“Oh my gosh,” The four all turned once a familiar voice reached their ears. Yejin stood in the doorway, wearing a stylish exercise outfit, hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, and lip gloss accenting her lips to draw attention to them. “I didn’t know you two are dating.” Yejin snapped a quick picture before heading out of the room, typing furiously as she walked away.

 

Mark and Jaebum turned to Mina and Momo, worry written all over their faces. Both are surprised when Momo doesn’t jump away or react, instead sinking deeper somehow into Mina’s neck as she pressed a kiss there.

 

“Um, are you guys okay?” Mark asked as they all head out of the room, heading towards his car in the far end of the parking lot.

 

Jaebum was smiling at them, clapping his hands appreciatively. “I’m proud of you guys.”

 

Mina and Momo take each other’s hands as they walk through the parking lot since walking with someone’s arms around your waist is very difficult. The hot sun is beating down on them, but no one really notices.

 

“It was time,” Mina shared happily, a warm smile gracing her face.

 

“Yeah,” Momo agreed before climbing into the back of the car with Mina. “We were sick of hiding it. Besides, you two already came out to the school...”

 

“...So that made it easier for us,” Mina finished with a giggle before pulling Momo’s face to her’s.

 

Mark took Jaebum’s hand in his before backing out of the space and driving in the direction of his favorite ice cream place. It was nice to know that he and Jaebum had helped another couple find the strength to come out to the school rather than hiding like they normally did.

 

Jaebum squeezed his hand in return before kissing his knuckles. “We’re glad to help ladies.”

 

“Anyway, ice cream is on us, especially since Mark didn’t want to come,” Momo offered, causing Mina to laugh like she told the funniest joke in the world.

 

Mark turned the air conditioning all on him in petty retaliation. Even as they drove down the highway and the girls complained in the back about not having any air blowing on them, there was nowhere else he would rather be. He was happy, surrounded by his friends and boyfriend. In a couple of months, everything had changed for the better and there was nothing that could happen to make him undo any of it.

 

“I love you,” He told Jaebum when they were stopped at a red light, so he could actually look at the younger while he talked.

  
“I love you too.” Jaebum pulled him into a kiss. It would’ve lasted longer, but the girls were yelling ridiculous things at Mark like how he should  _ drive  _ and the light had  _ turned green _ . After a few minutes of yelling mixed with the honking of the cars behind him, he decided to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading this story! <3 I am on twitter @spectreofstars if you ever want to talk or scream or fangirl together!
> 
>  
> 
> Can anyone tell that I was watching Fight My Way at the same time that I wrote this? xD

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @spectreofstars! I would love to talk with all of you ^^ Also please let me know if you would like to read a double date sequel!
> 
> Here's a snippet from tomorrow's story: 
> 
> Jaebum held out his arm towards Mark. The blood flow had slowed down, but wasn’t close to stopping yet. He bit a lip as he refused to let out a hiss at the pain.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day~


End file.
